Danielle Pinnock
Appearance Hair Color: ''' Blonde '''Eye Color: Blue Trademark: My eyes...? I don't really know how to describe my look. Most days, I'd rather throw on some sweats as appose to getting all dressed up. That in mind, I do enjoy experimenting with different styles and dressing quite girly. Suspenders and hats are a must for me! Family Johannah Pinnock My mom... We aren't really *that* close, but she's still a cool mother. She works in the local pre-school, so occasionally she does come home smelling of puke. William Pinnock Me and my dad have a much better relationship than me and mom. He's really funny, sweet, caring, and kind, so we've always been close. I guess you could say I'm a daddy's girl. My father works as a lawyer from our home, so I see him an awful lot more, which probably contributes to the fact that we're closer. History I was born in Toronto, Canada, and I lived there until I was age 3. Because my grandparents and other family lived in Los Angeles, we decided to move home, seeing as we only lived in Canada for my father's job. I auditioned for Hollywood Arts when I was 14, and I've been here ever since. Personality I'm a lazy, always hungry, none athletic/sporty, socially awkward girl who'd rather spend her life indoors then actually having a social life. I'd rather study for tests and practice keyboard than messing around outdoors and blowing off school. I do still occasionally go outdoors and hang out with friends, though. Trivia *I like The Wanted. *I like Ed Sheeran. *Nathan Sykes is my future husband. *So is Ed Sheeran. *Apple Pie and me is my OTP. Ship it. It's the way forward. *I own a blue PearPhone, and my ringtone is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. *Tumblr is my unhealthy addiction. *I freaking love food. Photos... Tumblr m77rhp9kM11rwp2eno1 500.jpg Tumblr m6hwd9NrVq1rwp2eno2 250.jpg Tumblr m5rq4t1W4o1rwp2eno8 250.jpg Tumblr m5rq4t1W4o1rwp2eno4 250.jpg Tumblr m5efqoUfxJ1rwp2eno2 250.jpg Perrie.gif Kwi9q8ttob83fc3oyvgq.jpeg Tumblr m6tjbqi80X1rzwc35o1 250.gif Perrie-Edwards-spells-her-boyfriend-Zayn-Maliks-name-wrong.jpg Tumblr m7kwbwZcC31rz87xuo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8bpyqZVX51rsa2ewo7 250.gif Tumblr m8bpyqZVX51rsa2ewo2 250.gif Tumblr m8bpyqZVX51rsa2ewo1 250.gif Tumblr m8bl1miolx1rccb5po1 500.gif Tumblr m8bhzbBniQ1ra7f96o1 500.jpg Tumblr m8bfs5xHoq1rwq7iko1 500.png Tumblr m8b56mhxRm1qe6am1o1 500.png Tumblr m8b8wuZG0p1rv8ck7o1 500.jpg Tumblr m8b7v7ALPW1qe6am1o1 500.png Tumblr m8b6t5B2tw1rb6gtqo3 250.gif Tumblr m8b6t5B2tw1rb6gtqo1 250.gif Tumblr m8b3bbsYdn1qa2hpro1 500.png Tumblr m8b2myg9sh1rcd14vo1 500.png Tumblr m8atjc8tIu1rzrb8vo1 500.png Tumblr m8apjgsVus1rw9yj0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m8ahb4Zq961rz4oluo1 500.png Tumblr m8afaafrGl1rcbta6o3 r2 250.gif Tumblr m72i179Pe11r3yv8ro2 250.gif Tumblr m72i179Pe11r3yv8ro1 250.gif Tumblr m8dvcvBvy21rbo4beo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8dvagkQAj1r3yv8ro1 250.jpg Tumblr m8ds06EfaX1rv8ck7o1 250.jpg Tumblr m8dqsfICFd1rw9yj0o1 500.png Tumblr m8dngt4Gvv1rble0po1 500.jpg Tumblr m8dgrqcozn1r4j59no1 500.jpg Tumblr m8dfykZH4f1rz0xico3 500.gif Tumblr m8ddmbIu181radxm7o5 250.jpg Tumblr m8d9pgmD6o1rqvyhco2 250.jpg Tumblr m8d9pgmD6o1rqvyhco1 250.jpg Tumblr m8d8c6BePS1rclsyoo2 250.gif Tumblr m8d7pknINN1ra7frbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8d1mqmakt1rb9ohco1 500.jpg Tumblr m8c77aPFPS1rbo4beo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8c5t30ABJ1rcf1zho1 500.jpg Tumblr m8a07nzCre1rtq4n7o6 250.gif Tumblr m8a07nzCre1rtq4n7o3 250.gif Tumblr m8a07nzCre1rtq4n7o2 250.gif Tumblr m8a07nzCre1rtq4n7o1 250.gif Tumblr m8a1vmHNCG1rw9e8eo1 400.jpg Tumblr m91myeEXsa1rz4rrvo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7oq1yR6BG1qh5xxro1 500.jpg Tumblr m6du55xWQP1qh5xxro3 500.jpg Tumblr m6aw5bndSj1qh5xxro4 1280.jpg Tumblr m9rl7roB2u1rd74cto3 250.gif Tumblr m9rl7roB2u1rd74cto1 250.gif Tumblr m8gmab0zi21rd7wauo11 250.jpg Tumblr m8gmab0zi21rd7wauo10 250.jpg Tumblr m8eaal5cOq1rd7wauo3 250.jpg Tumblr m9kwvahifW1qh6k6lo3 250.png Tumblr m9kwvahifW1qh6k6lo1 250.png Tumblr m8h83hncl31rv8ck7o9 250.gif Tumblr m8h83hncl31rv8ck7o7 250.gif Tumblr m8h83hncl31rv8ck7o3 250.gif Tumblr m8h83hncl31rv8ck7o1 250.gif Perrie+Edwards+Little+Mix+Book+Signing+OS K5zbZh-7l.jpg Perrie-edwards-gallery.jpg Perrie-edwards-350761.jpg PEdwards gl 27jan12 wen b 320x480.jpg Pezza.jpeg Fdcj3ydj1k57u9le82gp.jpeg Tumblr mb4te98aRq1rabai5o9 250.png Tumblr mb4te98aRq1rabai5o8 250.png Tumblr mb4te98aRq1rabai5o4 250.png Tumblr mb4te98aRq1rabai5o3 250.png Tumblr mb4te98aRq1rabai5o2 250.png Tumblr mb4te98aRq1rabai5o1 250.png Tumblr mb4te2UF7f1rhfxt3o4 250.gif Tumblr mb4te2UF7f1rhfxt3o2 250.gif Tumblr mb4te2UF7f1rhfxt3o1 250.gif Tumblr mb4satWqpw1rdpvvmo3 500.jpg Tumblr mb4satWqpw1rdpvvmo1 250.jpg Tumblr mb4s8tsWhm1rcy2xmo1 500.png Tumblr mb4rz1E2ik1rfqnhgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4pjefpJx1rhkt7so1 500.png Tumblr mb4o86gmM21rdpvvmo8 250.gif Tumblr mb4o86gmM21rdpvvmo7 250.gif Tumblr mb4o86gmM21rdpvvmo1 500.gif Tumblr mb4mh0FEGf1rhkt7so1 500.png Tumblr mb4lisA33p1qkeos1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4l6prbIA1qkeos1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mb2d4wworb1qm7lgwo1 500.png Tumblr mb573czinB1rhksgpo1 500.gif Tumblr mb97conJoz1reyw9no1 500.png Tumblr mb92pgoE6I1rdtq9bo1 500.png Tumblr mb34zqestt1rcvtp0o7 250.gif Tumblr mb34zqestt1rcvtp0o3 250.gif Tumblr mb9t6zExuF1rdiua4o1 250.jpg Tumblr mb9sgkG4zi1rfebxoo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mb9r1yn6Qm1rdiua4o1 500.jpg Tumblr mb9p6cWPe71rb0ymeo1 500.gif Tumblr mb9lmrfNKz1rbo4beo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb9ipbVHNq1rbo4beo1 250.jpg Tumblr mb9fweJ0iO1rqj3dao1 500.png Tumblr mb9fjkU0rj1rbo4beo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb6s3aDkal1rq9ghh.gif Tumblr mb6ob3ylf71rhksgpo2 500.gif Tumblr mb4o86gmM21rdpvvmo5 500.gif Tumblr mb4o86gmM21rdpvvmo4 500.gif Tumblr mb4i0pHFoW1rhksgpo1 500.gif Tumblr mb4gjna8qM1rhksgpo1 500.gif Tumblr mb4g5skJdb1rb0ymeo2 250.gif Tumblr mat4ayhgcS1rybi7no1 250.gif Tumblr ma77ucIfVG1reyhkzo7 250.gif Tumblr ma77ucIfVG1reyhkzo5 250.gif Tumblr m9ybmcC49y1rd81huo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8tpt5Gznk1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8tp5uqxgJ1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8tou4EOyp1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8toslkOGJ1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8toobnzKL1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8toflmK3c1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8to722d5P1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8tnygu5IY1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr m8tmbvqsJQ1qdc0mv.gif Tumblr mb3flvvDDA1rduhkco3 400.jpg Pezza.jpg Perrie-perrie-edwards-32315134-377-352.jpg Perrie-perrie-edwards-32315111-500-623.png Perrie-edwards-proud-zayn-malik.jpg Perrie-edwards-hat.jpg Perrie-edwards-doll.jpg Perrie-edwards-356029.jpg Perrie-edwards-348020.jpg Perrie+Edwards+Little+Mix+Book+Signing+I 11gB-IDUEl.jpg 7cf0591d-94fa-4cbd-b6af-412d4f818d88 599 399.jpg Newsdesk thumb1345136530tumblr m79xf3fex71ry1lyvo1 500.jpg Newsdesk thumb1344243759newsdesk-thumb1343572197134354628348475.jpeg Edwards585.jpg Celeb-twitter-pics-day-perrie-edwards-loo-roll-liam-payne-piano-more.jpg Article-1346444926083-14C420EE000005DC-121853 466x333.jpg Perrie+Edwards+.jpg Tumblr mcr53bIze21rfryhso1 500.jpg Tumblr mcr5deepfR1ryr9iwo1 500.gif Tumblr mcr4vlgKfe1ri4oomo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcr1uxYswX1r6vsvfo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcqyszIbNa1rk7y6fo1 500.gif Tumblr mcqu96L47t1rd9qgjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcqsjvf0791qb67oho1 500.png Tumblr mcqqe69oK31rprajeo1 500.gif Tumblr mcqpauSWUh1rfnbuzo1 400.jpg Tumblr mcqp2q2GEU1roid5yo1 500.png Tumblr mcqoukNsbv1rhwp53o2 250.gif Tumblr mcqonh6YlV1qd5k8vo1 500.png Tumblr mcqokjuYC41qd5k8vo1 500.png Tumblr mcqlsxuaGx1rouir7o1 500.png Tumblr mcqnmgq7i51rynwvco1 500.jpg WingsMusic Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Danielle Pinnock Category:Content Category:1996 Births Category:Junior